<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'autre option by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128430">L'autre option</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous'>Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>La jambe de House, S1E21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Épisode 1X21</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'autre option</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061008">The Other Option</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhale/pseuds/Vhale">Vhale</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chase ne tient pas la balle pour idiots. Pour peut-etre la première foi, ceci est la faute de litéralement tout le monde d'autre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'auditorium était silencieux. La fin de l'histoire de Dr House retentissant dans le silence pendant que tout présent absorbaient l'implication de ce que cet homme a enduré, ce qu'il endurait encore. La peine. La drogue. Ils parvennaient tout d'un coup de malchance, une maladie manqué à cause de son implausibilité et la nature de leur travail.</p><p>La médecine était autant conduit par le déduction raisonnable comme les investigations criminels, et comme tout, le procédé de passer au suspect le plus probable au moins probable résultait souvent dans le meilleur traitement le plus vite; à moins que vous étiez un des âmes sans chance qui souffent du rare et improbable. Quand ceci se passe, le temps devient court. Les options sévèrement limités. Plus souvent que non, la perte était le résultat.</p><p>À moins que...</p><p>"Alors le patient serait mieux s'ils ont enlevés la jambe."</p><p>L'auditorium entière était silencieux encore pour une raison différente. Dr Chase a violé un des règles cardinales dans la société: ne blesse pas un homme quand il souffre déjà. Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement pendant qu'il ignorait le dévoilement de l'âme rigide de House et frotta sa plus grande échou dans sa face, sa jambe, aucuune différence.</p><p><em>Physicien, sauve toi-même</em> était épais dans l'air.</p><p>Même House ne pouvait à peine le croire. <em>Il y a peut-etre de l'espoir pour lui,</em> il pensa, voyant le potentiel dans le jeune docteur d'être autant pragmatique que possible pour bénéficier les patients le plus malgré eux-mêmes. Il décida de réinforcer ce qu'il a vu. "Bien-sûr il sera mieux sans sa jambe! Maintenant, il aurait déjà maitrisé sa nouvelle jambe tout brillant, marchant tout partout sans peine, sans drogue, sans cane. Le salaud stupide." Il murmura la dernière partie à lui-même, reconnaissant encore une foi, au moins dans l'aspect privé de son propre cerveau, qu'il était son propre pire ennemi.</p><p>Cuddy et Wilson regardaient de l'autre côté, Chagrin et pitié dans leurs yeux. Ceci flamma le rage de House, jamais loin de la surface. "Mais c'est fini. Et maintenant le patient doit vivre avec. Pour toujours." Il addressa ses écouteurs encore, "Comme tout vos patients vont, chaque foi vous faites des erreurs. Et tu vas. Ils vont aussi. Accepte cela, ou sort."</p><p>"Alors..."</p><p><em>Chase, s'te plait, tait-toi,</em> Cameron urga avec ses yeux en le regardant du droit de Foreman.</p><p>"Pourquoi est-ce que le patient ne peut pas avoir la chirurgie maintenant?"</p><p>Une troisiéme course de silence.</p><p>"Quoi?" cria Foreman.</p><p>Chase tourna enfin des yeux bleux perplexe de son boss et regarda autour de la pièce, semblant étonné par la stupidité de ceux autour de lui. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nai pas l'amputation maintenant? C'est encore un option. La peine chronique et le danger potentiel d'utilisage long-terme de la drogue le font une risque acceptable. S'il serait mieux sans la jambe, pourquoi pas? Je sait que je serait disposé de le faire."</p><p>House et Wilson se regarda, assomés.</p><p>Wilson a fait la résumé de façon très prompt.</p><p>"Nous sommes tous des idiots."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>